The Pokemon School: Alolan Chapters
by Arsenal123
Summary: A new journey... in a new region... with a whole lot of action and adventure! Welcome to the world of the Pokemon School in the Alola region!


**Chapter 1: A New Adventure!**

As the plane from Kanto landed in the new foreign territory of Alola, Kyle jumped, expectant of the journey ahead of him. His mother had bought him a ticket to Alola and signed him up for the Pokemon School so he could learn more about Pokemon and grow up to be a great Trainer.

As he departed, he grabbed his luggage and headed off the plane, only to be greeted by a man in a white lab coat and a cap, without any sort of shirt or undershirt. This is awkward! he thought.

"Well, then, cousin!" exclaimed the man. "I'm Kukui, and I'll be your escort today!" He beckoned for his white jeep ahead, and as Kyle followed, he looked around at this new, beautiful region: Alola. The crisp, blue water filled with many new Pokemon attracted his attention. The tall, long-necked Alolan Exeggutor showed off the widely-varied differences between its Alolan and regular form. The Pikipek chirped in the trees and flew around the sky.

This was a new region, a new chance! Kyle followed Kukui into the van and departed for Iki Town.

* * *

The jeep halted, and both Kukui and Kyle got out. Kyle looked around and was amazed by how different this region was than Kanto. The tropical wildilife, the crisp breeze, the clothing, the buildings... Everything was different!

Kukui showed him into an apartment building and took him up a long flight of stairs until finally, he reached a room that was up in a treetop! There was no window, and it basically looked like a modernized hut! It had all the furniture anyone would need, a TV, books, even a weight-lifting set!

Kukui said, "This will be your dorm during your stay in the Pokemon School! It's not like anything in Kanto, but... it's a good home!"

Kyle smiled. "I think its perfect!"

Suddenly, a young assitant sprinted into the room with books and paperwork. She then panted, "Professor- I-have-it!"

Kukui laighed. "What's the rush, Lillie? You looked like a Pikachu using Quick Attack when you sprinted here! And what exactly do you have for me?"

After catching her breath, Lillie said, "The textbooks, workbooks, paperwork, homework, notes... everything that this new Trainer needs to do well in school!" Then she turned towards Kyle and screamed, as if she hadn't noticed his presence. "You.. must be the new Trainer!"

Kyle nervously laughed. "I... guess so. I'm Kyle. It's nice to meet you!" he said he held out his hand.

Lillie then said, "I'm Lillie, the professor's assistant! Glad to have you here!"

Suddenly, a bell rang, and overhead, a speaker said, "Students, it is time for your test! Please head to Room 1208 in Builidng 2!"

A mass of students exited all the buildings and filed towards the single building.

Kukui nudged Kyle and Lillie and said, "Well, good luck with your test!"

Kyle looked at him with a bewildered expression. "TEST?! I'm new here, why am I taking this test?"

The professor shrugged. "I guess its to see what you already know and what you need to know before you are a Pokemon Trainer... Stuff like that!"

* * *

Kyle followed Lillie through a long series of hallways, into the second building, up a long flight of stairs, and to a room where all the students were gathered. Over their heads were banners with different things on them. One had a flame with a Charizard, one had a leaf with a Venusaur, one had a water droplet with a Blastoise, one had a lightning bolt with a Raichu, one had an icicle with a Jynx on it, one had an eye with an Alakazam on it, one had a wing with a Pidgeot on it, and one had an eerie mist with a Gengar on it.

"What are those?" asked Kyle, pointing to the flag.

"Those," she responded, "are the clan flags. There are eight clans in this school: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Psychic, Flying, and Ghost. Each clan competes for the most amount of points in a year, which are determined by different events, such as tournaments, battles, or even tests like this one!"

"How is it determined which house I will be in?" Kyle asked, now more interested in this new school of his.

"You got to prove yourselve to the leaders of each clan. Usually, Fire Clan, Grass Clan, and Water Clan take the strongest, Electric takes people who can act quickly, Ice takes anyone who is sturdy anddurable, Psychic takes those with an I.Q. of over a billion, Flying takes people who have high hopes and dreams, and Ghost take the cunning and stealthy people. If any of them take an interest in you, they will notify you and you either accept or decline their application."

"Which clan are you in?" asked Kyle.

"Oh, I'm part of the Ice Clan! In fact, I'm their leader!" she exclaimed.

The bell rang once again, and each clan organized themselves into seats. Kyle, who was clanless, went to the back of the classroom as the teacher passed out the tests. He announced, "Welcome, students, to your first official class day! I am none other than Samson Oak!"

Everyone greeted Professor Oak.

"Now," he continued, "this will be the first part of your exam, which is divided into two parts: written and physical."

Kyle had no idea what he meant by that, but he knew that it was going to be no easy task.

"The clan with the highest average gets 50 clan points, second highest gets 30, third highest get 10. Those of you who are not assigned to a clan, this is your chance to prove yourself! Do your best!"

He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Alright... begin your test!"


End file.
